Entre una noche de luna y unos días de nieve
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Empezó bajo el frío de Siberia y terminó al calor del sol de Grecia... una amistad tan improbable, que se volvió indestructible. NO YAOI.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada… los traumas, son míos.

**NdA:** No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. No yaoi. ¡NO YAOI!

En conclusión: **NO YAOI**. Advertidas están, así que no se confundan. Esta es una historia acerca de una gran amistad, no acerca de un polvo. Otra cosa, esta historia narra dos tiempos diferentes: el presente, en el Santuario; y el pasado, una vieja historia sobre Siberia.

Aclarado esto, a quienes decidan continuar con la lectura, disfruten ;)

**ENTRE UNA NOCHE DE LUNA Y UNOS DIAS DE NIEVE**

La orden había sido bien clara: _"Ningún señor de los Doce Templos abandonará sus dominios, bajo ninguna circunstancia."_

Sin embargo, por una vez, a Milo no le habían importado los mandatos del Gran Maestro. En lo que al santo respectaba, por esa ocasión en particular, Arles podía tomar sus palabras y metérselas por el culo si quería, porque él no tenía la menor intención de obedecerle.

Siempre se había jactado de ser un guerrero fiel y obediente. Había hecho _todo_ por Athena, por Arles, por el Santuario y por su Orden. Vendería su propio honor por cualquiera de ellos sin pestañear siquiera. No había nada que no entregaría por amor a su diosa. Pero tan pronto las terribles noticias habían llegado a sus oídos, supo que no podía quedarse sentado en Escorpio con los brazos cruzados. Así, con el brillo de su armadura envolviéndole, con la blanca capa ondeando detrás de él y con la larga y azul melena al aire; Milo se encaminó hacia el décimo primer templo: Acuario.

Si le preguntaban, Acuario era su tercer lugar favorito en el Santuario. Obviamente, Escorpio era el primero y su cama, era el segundo.

Sería incapaz de contar cuantas horas había pasado ahí, perdido entre los polvorientos libros de Camus que le causaban alergia, o compartiendo una copa de delicioso vino rojo mientras el francés le pateaba el trasero en un partido de ajedrez. A veces solo iba a tenderse en el viejo kliné del salón personal del acuariano, sin decir nada, solo observándolo leer insaciablemente cualquier texto que cayera en sus manos. "_Vas a quedarte ciego"_ le había reprochado una vez, cuando la falta de atención le crispó los nervios. Pero Camus solo lo había ignorado de nuevo.

A veces, no entendía como podían ser amigos siendo tan diferentes; y, en otras ocasiones, no comprendía como podían pasar tanto tiempo separados, cuando eran tan complementarios. Cuando Camus no estaba, aquel lado suyo que aún guardaba atisbos de sus niñez, desaparecía. Lo único que le quedaba era su rostro de santo; ese, que le convertía en un asesino a las órdenes del Santuario. En resumidas cuentas, Camus conocía, y despertaba, una faceta en él que pocos tenía el privilegio de ver.

Se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo… o el que perdió, cuando Saga desapareció y Aioros se rebeló contra Athena. Después de aquel día, Milo se había propuesto no volver a confiar _nunca_ en nadie, y tampoco a albergar cariño hacia _ninguna_ persona. No le gustaba ser herido. Detestaba sufrir por las acciones de otros. Ya había llorado suficiente todas sus decepciones.

Poco imaginó, que en la indómita Siberia, bajo el frío desgarrador del norte, encontraría a alguien que volvería a robar la palabra _"amigo"_ de sus labios. Y en honor a esa amistad, marchaba en busca de Camus… para lo mucho, o poco, que pudiera apoyarle en un momento como aquel.

Se había armado de paciencia, eso si. Porque, si todo estaba como imaginaba, Camus estaría más callado que nunca y más propenso también a ignorarle.

La aparente indiferencia no le molestaba. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ella e, incluso, había aprendido como vencerla. Sabía que si era lo suficientemente insistente, que si hablaba más de lo necesario y se quejaba todavía más, el francés terminaría interesándose en su presencia… al menos para callarlo. También sabía que, en realidad, Camus nunca le ignoraba. Siempre estaba al pendiente de él y de cada detalle que se le relacionara. Pero eso era un secreto. Camus era el maestro de las caras de palo y seguramente no agradecería que Milo echara su reputación por lo suelos. Sin embargo, el griego también sabía que, sin importar cual máscara usara esa noche, su amigo estaba profundamente herido.

El suave crepitar de las teas era lo único que se escuchaba en Acuario esa noche. Las llamas ardían, en un ir y venir de reflejos naranjas, como los del amanecer. Pero afuera, solo había oscuridad. Tonos oscuros, iluminados sutilmente por el brillo plateado de la luna llena.

Milo encontró la entrada a los privados con facilidad. Había recorrido ese camino en innumerables ocasiones; tantas, que incluso con los ojos cerrados se abriría paso hasta el corazón de Acuario sin ningún problema. Entró sin avisar… después de todo, aquel era como su segundo hogar cuando Camus estaba presente.

Sus ojos, grandes y bien despiertos, otearon por la habitación. El repicar de su armadura y el sonido de sus botas fueron lo único que escuchaba conforme se adentraba. Esperaba que Camus fuese a su encuentro en el salón de batallas, pero se había equivocado. El acuariano había puesto su guardia en segundo término y eso le decía más a Milo de lo que las palabras podrían. Camus _nunca_ desocupaba sus obligaciones. Camus _siempre_ obedecía. Pero estaba en su derecho de sentirse miserable. No podía culparlo por ello… y tampoco esperaba, que Camus pronunciara una sola frase al respecto.

— ¿Camus? — su voz se escurrió hasta el último rincón del templo, impulsada por el eco. Siguió avanzando, rodeado de nada, recordando lo vacía que la decimoprimera casa había estado antes de la llegada de su amigo. Por los dioses, no quería volver a ver a Acuario abandonada. — Camus, ¿estás aquí? — insistió.

Un par de segundos después, el francés se asomó hacia el salón. Llevaba los anteojos puestos y un grueso libro en las manos. Dos cosas atravesaron la mente del escorpión dorado: la primera, que en realidad se estaba quedando ciego y la segunda, que el malhumor de Camus siempre era directamente proporcional al número de páginas del libro con el que intentaba matar su ocio y a sus nervios.

— Deberías estar en Escorpio. — no hubo saludo, pero a Milo no le importó. — Las ordenes del maestro son de permanecer en nuestros templos.

— ¿Si? ¿Y eso para qué? — sonrió con picardía. — ¿Para quemarnos las pupilas leyendo _eso_? — apuntó hacia el libro. — Nah. Mejor dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. El viento está fresco, el cielo despejado y el mar está tranquilo. Hace buen clima para caminar.

— Aún así…

— Oh, vamos. No me digas vas a cabrearte. — con un soplido apartó los flequillos azules de su rostro. — Suficiente voy a tener con Arles jodiéndome la mañana por esto como para que tú también lo hagas ahora. — Camus alzó una ceja y lo miró, enigmático.

— "_Joderte"_ no será todo lo que haga. — se volteó y caminó sobre sus pasos, de regreso por donde había llegado. A sus espaldas, Milo soltó una tremenda carcajada y, ni tardo ni perezoso, le siguió.

— ¿Qué mas va a hacer? ¿Enviarme de visita a Siberia otra vez? La última ocasión no le funcionó tan bien como esperaba.

No la vio, pero algo parecido a la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del francés. Milo tenía _esa_ particular. No importaba que tan mal pintaran las cosas, siempre conseguía sacar algo bueno de ello.

— Un fracaso de castigo. — admitió.

Todavía recordaba esa historia. Había sucedido años atrás, cuando el griego se asomó a la puerta de su cabaña, escondida en el rincón más inhóspito de Siberia, con la cabellera enredada y los mocos congelados bajo la nariz. Iba envuelto en un grueso abrigo de cuello de piel, que bajo el intenso frío le resultaba inútil. Debajo de todas esas capas de ropa, el cuerpo de Milo estaba tan frío como cualquier copo de nieve en medio de esa tormenta.

Era solo un chiquillo, no mayor que el mismo Camus. Sin embargo, aquella mirada orgullosa y el gesto pretencioso en su rostro, resultaron ligeramente irritantes para el francés. Entró a su cabaña como un gran señor y de inmediato encontró refugio cerca del fuego. No se molestó en saludar ni en demostrar modales. Simplemente, asumía que esa cabaña, como el resto del mundo, le pertenecían.

Camus recordaba que le había seguido con la mirada durante un buen rato y él apenas se había dignado a devolverle la mirada. Todavía recordaba los rostros de Hyoga y de Isaak, con sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos expectantes ante la presencia del intruso. Sin embargo, con todo lo tirante de la situación, Camus recordaba haberse sentido agriamente satisfecho con la tormenta de esa noche. Y es que, Milo no había elegido peor día para arrastrar su trasero griego hasta los confines del mundo.

Sardónico, Camus sonrió. El griego de sangre caliente necesitaba tiempo para que el cerebro se le descongelara. El chico desconocido estaba muy lejos de sus palacios de mármol rosa y del caliente Sol del Mediterráneo. Ahí, en Siberia, no existían los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, ni el servilismo que seguramente esperaba. Ahí, en medio de la nada, solo había nieve y hielo. Eran sus dominios y el recién llegado aún tendría que aprender un par de cosas sobre ello…

— Y también, fue un fracaso de santo el que tocó a mi puerta esa noche. — Camus le dijo. Milo, a sus espaldas, sonrió cínicamente.

— Estoy seguro que hiciste bajar más la temperatura solo para verme tiritar. — meneó la cabeza. — Eras un maldito bastardo, Camus de Acuario. Detrás de toda esta fachada tuya de tipo serio e indiferente, también eres un poquito visceral cuando se te viene en gana.

— ¿Yo? Hablas por hablar, Milo.

— Eso, ríete. — Milo sabía que había sonreído. Una diminuta sonrisa, pero le bastaba. — Joder, después de ese día tus pupilos no me tuvieron un ápice de respeto.

— Lucías patético.

— Lucía guapo, incluso para un frío como aquel. — replicó, con un falso mohín de indignación.

— Ya… una verdadera lástima que Hyoga e Isaak fueron chicos y no chicas. Les valió de nada tu supuesta y mocosa _belleza_.

— ¡Oye! No te quejes. Mi estancia ahí te hizo la vida divertida por unos días. — de manera inesperada, el francés se detuvo y giró, para tener de frente al santo de Escorpio.

— Eras una piedra en el riñón, Milo. — respondió. — Ni siquiera sé por qué no te serví como alimento para osos un día de esos.

— Porque Arles te hubiera cortado en pedacitos y te hubiera dado de comer a sus perros. — esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Quizás, pero nadie me hubiera quitado el placer de verte lloriquear por misericordia. ¿Estás seguro que no le tienes tanto pánico a los osos como le tienes a los caballos?

— ¡Camus!

Para sus adentros, el santo de Acuario volvió a sonreír. Haber descubierto la única fobia del escorpión era probablemente una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

Había sucedido justamente durante esa visita de Milo a Siberia. La tormenta les había dado un descanso, pero sus estómagos no lo habían hecho. Las provisiones en la pequeña cabaña escaseaban y, con una boca extra y menos recatada que las de sus aprendices, Camus sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que caminar a la aldea más cercana en busca de comida.

Milo había sido todo, menos el inquilino perfecto. Exigía, mandaba y pedía incluso más que los niños que el acuariano tenía a su cuidado. Berreaba más que los corderos que demandaban alimento y se quejaba de detalles tan absurdos, como que su improvisado colchón era menos cómodo que el de Hyoga.

El _"señor príncipe"_, como le habían bautizado Hyoga e Isaak, tendría que aprender a cooperar con el resto si pensaba quedarse más tiempo en Siberia.

Así, lo había arrastrado consigo hasta el pueblo. Habían recorrido las callejuelas llenas de montones de nieve, bajo las risas mal disimuladas de los pequeños que se burlaban del montón de pieles que caminaba junto a Camus. A pesar de eso, todo había salido bien, hasta el momento de cargar al pequeño caballo que les serviría para llevar sus compras.

Había notado que el escorpión se mantenía distante, pero era difícil leerle la mirada cuando la escondía detrás de ese montón de abrigos. Lo primero que le cruzó por la cabeza era que Milo quizás era demasiado orgulloso como para ayudar. Poco a poco, esa idea fue quedando en el olvido y una nueva fue tomando forma. Resultaba una idea disparatada en aquel entonces, pero parecía probable que esas muestras de recelo hacia el flaco corcel fueran, en realidad, miedo.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, Camus hubiera respondido que el caballo se sentía tan a gusto con Milo, como Milo con él. Milo debió notar sus miradas porque, tragándose sus inquietudes, hizo acopio de fuerzas y se acercó al animal. La vieja bestia, por su parte, no parecía tan dispuesta a hacer las paces con el santo. Y lo último que Camus vio, fue la coz del caballo clavándose contra las costillas Milo… y más berreos y quejas después de eso…

— ¡Detesto los caballos! ¡Son peligrosos!

— Lo dice el hombre que colecciona escorpiones. — Camus abrió la puerta de su biblioteca personal y se adentró en ella, siempre con Milo caminando tras de sí. — Pero si, en tu caso, los caballos son peligrosos.

— Maldita bestia. — ofendido, se cruzó de brazos.

— Era el animal más noble que he conocido… hasta que llegaste tú.

— ¡No solo me dio una patada, sino que intento morderme! — se quejó, aún con más fuerza.

— Seguro vas a culparme de entrenarlo para que te odie.

— No… pero lo pensé. — admitió.

— ¿En serio crees que planeé todo lo malo que te sucedió en ese viaje? — Camus le echó una última mirada, antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro.

— Si no fuiste tú, definitivamente fue Arles.

El comentario pareció capturar la atención del acuariano, que abandonó su lectura momentáneamente. Las cosas habían salido tan horriblemente mal para Milo todos esos días, que pensar en Arles como la mente maestra detrás de todas sus penurias de pronto sonaba tan lógico. Pero, como fuera, ni siquiera Arles tenía el poder para poner tantas desgracias en el camino del escorpión.

— Eso ha sonado terriblemente paranoico de tu parte. — retomó su lectura. Milo le sacó la lengua.

— No le menosprecies. Arles es capaz de muchísimas cosas.

— Lo sé. Muchas más de las que pensamos. — y por un segundo, el silencio pesó entre ambos.

— ¡Solo mira lo que hizo al enviarme a Siberia! ¡Me quería congelado! — espetó, aunque con toda la intención de librar cualquier comentario que pudiera costarle la cabeza a uno de ellos.

"_Te quería obediente"_ pensó el acuariano.

Milo era un santo que jamás cuestionaba las palabras del Gran Maestro. Era lo suficientemente noble y fiel como para creer a ciegas en cada aseveración que hiciera Arles. Así le habían enseñado desde que era un crío; y le habían enseñado bien.

Camus, por su parte, había crecido y pasado la mayor parte de su vida lejos de Grecia. Tenía fe, pero también tenía dudas. Sabía que dudar era sano, que cuestionarse solo haría más fuertes su creencias. Pero, entonces, había escuchado acerca de la llegada de Hyoga, y su mundo se había puesto de cabeza por un instante.

— Fue un castigo estúpido. Estúpido y ridículo. — continuó el peliazul. Camus volvió a centrar su atención en él.

— Estúpido y ridículo, pero lo sufriste.

— Y tú lo disfrutaste demasiado, si me preguntas. — entrecerró los ojos al mirar a su amigo. Camus ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Te sufrí más de lo que crees.

— Hasta que me encontraste encantador. — Milo le interrumpió.

— Hasta que no tuve más remedio que aceptarte.

Una vez más, la fresca risa del santo de Escorpio resonó en el decimoprimero templo. Meneó la cabeza con entusiasmo y regaló la mejor sonrisa que tenía al francés.

Siendo honestos, ambos habían terminado resignándose a ser incompatibles. Camus era demasiado frío y rígido para su gusto; y él era demasiado terco y escandaloso para el acuariano. Solo tenían algo en común: el orgullo; y dentro de la diminuta cabaña, aquel duelo de egos parecía ocupar todo el espacio disponible.

La patada del caballo tardó días en dejar de dolerle y cada vez que se quejaba, Camus culpaba al frío por ello. _"La temperatura baja hace que los golpes se resientan más,"_ le había dicho, pero a Milo solo le había parecido que Camus se pasaba de sabelotodo.

Los días en Siberia le habían resultado eternos y las noches, todavía más. En aquel entonces, de verdad llegó a sentirse rabioso en contra de Arles.

Milo era un guerrero al que nada se le podía reprochar. Era el mejor en su trabajo y nunca le daba problemas. No era un psicópata como Máscara Mortal, ni tampoco un engreído insoportable como Afrodita. Tampoco era un antisocial como Shura, ni mucho menos un pendenciero como Aioria. Milo se tenía en alta estima, así que de alguna manera esperaba que el Gran Maestro apreciara todas sus buenas cualidades.

Pero no…

En lugar de eso, le había castigado. Había tenido el descaro de ordenarle que tomara sus cosas y prestara una _visita_ al santo de Acuario, asignado a vigilar el norte del continente; ¡Y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de informarle en persona!. Sino que había mandado a Gigas a escupírselo a la cara. Una falta de vergüenza y respeto absoluta a su persona. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía caso quejarse. Lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y obedecer.

Aquel era el peor viaje que Milo había realizado en su corta vida. Entre las malditas tormentas de nieve y la falta de transporte decente, el santo de Escorpio estuvo a punto de quedarse sin paciencia. Poco le faltó para dar marcha atrás y volver al Santuario, aunque eso significara soportar mil azotes por parte de Arles. Pero entonces, desistió y continuó hasta alcanzar la minúscula cabaña… y, una vez ahí, deseó haber regresado.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué comenzamos a ser amigos. — al escucharlo, Camus bajó el libro y lo cerró con cuidado, sobre sus piernas.

En realidad, él mismo no podía definir el momento en que las cosas comenzaron a plantearse de una manera diferente para ambos. Era raro, porque hasta ese momento, Camus siempre se había sentido solo, como único en su especie. Pero Milo le demostraría que estaba equivocado.

— Supongo que fue la razón por la que te enviaron hasta ahí. — declaró, tras pensarlo unos pocos segundos. — Al menos eso fue lo que cambió mi forma de plantearme tu presencia.

— ¿Eh? — Milo pestañeó. Llevaban años siendo amigos, y jamás antes se habían detenido a hablar de esos temas. — ¿Un asesinato? ¿Por eso eres mi amigo?

— ¿Crees que soy tu amigo por eso? — Camus meneó la cabeza. — No fue la vida que tomaste, sino las que dejaste. No eras una persona _tan_ horrible como parecías.

— ¡Camus! _Horrible_ no es una palabra que se aplique a mi _jamás_.

— Y luego dices que eres muy diferente a Afrodita.

Milo gruñó, y como siempre que conseguía sacarle una maldición, Camus se sintió satisfecho. Pero era verdad; a partir de entonces se había dado cuenta de que Milo era diferente a todo lo que había escuchado del Santuario.

Arles le había mandado a Siberia para aprender disciplina, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el problema de Milo no era ese. Milo era fiel, era obediente, era eficaz y también eficiente… pero no era un completo desalmado.

Eran pocos los hombres como él, y escaseaban aún más en tiempos como los que corrían. Hombres con honor, guerreros que no cesaban vidas solo por el afán de sentirse completos. Pero los hombres como él, resultaban amenazantes, sobre todo cuando llegaban a un punto en el que descubrían que tenían ideas propias, ideas que no eran acordes con aquellos que movían los hilos sobre ellos. Milo se había atrevido a pensar y a decidir por si mismo… y Arles no estaba complacido.

Camus lo había descubierto durante la quinta noche de Milo en Siberia, cuando los niños se habían dormido mientras una nueva tormenta azotaba la zona. El escorpión se había apropiado de la alfombra más cercana a la lumbre. Se aferraba con fuerza a la taza de chocolate humeante que mantenía tibio su estómago y a sus manos. Afuera, el viento aullaba y la nieve golpeteaba con urgencia las ventanas.

Había permanecido callado, ausente hasta cierto punto. Camus llevaba un buen rato mirándole de soslayo. No se había atrevido a entablar conversación con él, pero estaba atento a cualquier movimiento suyo. No supo lo que motivó a Milo a hablar durante esa noche. Sin embargo, agradecía que hubiera atrevido a hacerlo…

— Nunca te lo dije, pero fue bueno saber que detrás de toda tu aparente arrogancia eras de _verdad_ un santo. — Camus le dijo. Sus ojos estaban clavados otra vez en su libro, pero Milo sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que es un santo de verdad? — el santo de Escorpio se sopló los flecos. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en los últimos días que incluso sus creencias, que consideraba bien cimentadas, parecían descalabrarse en algunas ocasiones.

— Un verdadero santo debe conocer sus propios límites, sus defectos y también sus equivocaciones. Debe distinguir lo bueno de lo malo por si mismo, sin necesidad que alguien más le diga lo que debe o no creer. — respondió el francés.

— ¿Eso es lo que hice según tú? — Milo alzó una ceja.

— No, no _según yo_. Eso _es_ lo que hiciste.

— Solo hice lo que me pareció adecuado. Pero lo que tú llamas _"bien"_, iba en contra de lo que me fue pedido por mi diosa.

— Arles te lo pidió, no Athena.

La boca de Milo se tornó en una sonrisa enigmática. No delataba en lo absoluto sus pensamientos, ni mucho menos sus juicios. Poco a poco estaba entendiendo las razones de Camus para pelear una guerra tan importante como la que estaban a punto de vivir.

— Solo me negué a terminar con un pueblo a causa de una sola persona. ¿Cortarías un árbol lleno de manzanas solo porque una está podrida? — se encogió de hombros. — Me parece una lógica ridícula.

— Hiciste lo correcto.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Haces también lo correcto? — preguntó, agudamente.

La mirada de Camus, de un intenso color turquesa, se posó en él. El griego supo su respuesta con solo verlo: lo estaba haciendo.

Entonces, su cuestionamiento cambió a uno todavía más complejo: ¿El concepto que su amigo tenía sobre el bien era el mismo que compartía Arles? Por sobre todas las cosas, Athena era su diosa. Su vida debía ser dedicada solamente a ella. Sin embargo, Camus tenía una razón más, quizás más importante incluso que su destino como santo; y esa razón tenía nombre.

— Hyoga… — intentó hablar, pero el santo de Acuario le detuvo casi de inmediato.

— Hyoga hace lo que yo le enseñé. Hace lo mismo que yo acabo de decirte a ti. Ha elegido un bando, ha tomado una decisión y se atiene a ella. Pelea por ella y morirá por ella de ser necesario. ¿Está equivocado? — esta vez, quien se encogió de hombros fue él. — No lo sé. Solo el tiempo va a decirlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo está! — Milo se puso de pie casi por instinto. La voz le temblaba… y la conciencia también. Había hecho todo por Athena. _Todo_. Pensarse equivocado, significaría que todas esas vidas que había tomado, que todas las lágrimas que había hecho rodar; todo habría sido sin sentido alguno.

— Mi punto es… — pero el francés tomó el camino correcto y se esmeró en llevar la conversación a terrenos más seguros. — Hyoga esta siendo todo lo que yo le enseñé que sea. Pero aún no está listo. Todavía hay mucho por delante para él.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Hyoga morirá aquí, Milo. Ha venido desde tan lejos a entregar su vida por defender su fe. — dijo.

— Morirá por lo correcto. ¿No es así como debería ser? — el gesto de Camus le respondió. _"No entiendes nada, Milo"_ le habrían dicho esos ojos si pudieran hablar. — ¿No es así?

— Tengo que terminar esto.

No supo explicarse por qué, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Camus era un santo dorados, uno de Los Doce. Era fuerte como ninguno, maestro del hielo y conocedor del cero absoluto. Hyoga era solo un pequeño. Su lógica le dictaba que todo aquello solo terminaría con la muerte o el arrepentimiento del menor. Pero su corazón, siempre llevando la contraria a su cabeza, le gritaba que Camus tomaría riesgos que resultarían inexplicables y dolorosos.

Camus no iba a terminar aquello con la muerte de Hyoga; al menos no lo haría sin pelear, no sin forzarlo hasta los límites. ¿Qué tan lejos estaría dispuesto a llegar para hacer del chico un alumno perfecto?

— No harás una locura, ¿cierto? Promételo. — demandó. Era su amigo. Su _único_ amigo. Perderlo no era una opción.

— No más locura que tirarme a un río congelado para ganar una apuesta a un par de niños. — respondió el francés con una sonrisa.

Milo se esforzó por sonreír. No supo si lo consiguió, o si aquel nudo que tenía en su garganta ahogó su sonrisa.

Su viaje a Siberia había terminado así, con un baño a temperaturas gélidas con aquel par de chiquillos a los que Camus tanto quería. Le habían retado a que se atreviera y lo había hecho, solo para conseguir el resfriado más fuerte de toda su vida. Pero había abandonado Rusia con una sonrisa en los labios, en paz y con un amigo al que jamás dejaría de querer.

"_Te veré cuando regreses al Santuario"_ le había dicho. _"No querrás marcharte jamás."_

Ahora Camus había vuelto. Estaba ahí, disfrutando de la cálida brisa del Mar y del color dorado de la arena. Leyendo libros y enseñándole el arte de la paciencia. Había dejado la cabaña atrás y también a aquel par de chicos a los que quería como a sus hermanos pequeños. Camus estaba de regreso en el Santuario…

Y poco sabía Milo entonces, pero el santo de Acuario jamás se marcharía de nuevo.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><em>"Nacemos solos, vivimos solos, morimos solos. Sólo a través de nuestro amor y amistad podemos crear la ilusión por un momento que no estamos solos." <em>

Orson Welles

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Cof… cof… puntos que aclarar:

1. Según esta historia, Camus y el Santuario apenas se conocían. Desde mi punto de vista, aunque hayan habido viajes esporádicos a las tierras griegos, no creo que Camus permaneciera mucho tiempo ahí durante la época en que entrenaba a Hyoga y a Isaak. y tampoco que compartiera tiempo con sus "hermanos de Orden." Quizás después, las visitas fueron más seguidas. Por esa razón, Milo y él seguramente no eran muy cercanos al principio.

2. Mi versión de Milo tiene pánico a los caballos XD Quienes leen "Las Doce Tareas Doradas" lo deben saber ya. Mi Milo odia a los caballos y los caballos le odian a él.

3. No me pidan que explique porque Hyoga no reconoció a Milo en la batalla de Escorpio y todo eso. Los chicos de Camus tenían que estar ahí en esta historia. Milo tuvo que conocerlos para que esta historia tenga sentido. Además, me pareció lindo tenerlos presentes =9

Y seguramente algo más se me escapa, pero ni modos. Tengo una pésima memoria y todo se me olvida jeje. Ojalá les haya gustado y si me regalan un review, se los agradeceré infinitamente ;)

¡Feliz Cumple, Camusito!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
